


put on a show

by DeconstructedIronhide (InsertCoolName)



Series: Sinday Drabbles [6]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: ? - Freeform, ?? - Freeform, F/M, Masturbation, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Voyeurism, idk but Ironhide wants to watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertCoolName/pseuds/DeconstructedIronhide
Summary: Ironhide hums. Even as he teased, Elina had continued exploring his frame, trying to make him move. He hasn’t touched her yet, though. Perhaps he should fix that.Then again, maybe he shouldn’t.





	put on a show

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble prompt featuring and requested by @elluq's OC Elina. Not beta read.

Ironhide can’t help but relish the squeal of laughter Elina makes when he pushes her down onto the berth. She tries to pull him down with her, gripping tightly onto his plating as they fall, but he manages to stop himself with his servos planted on either side of her frame before he can accidentally crush her. Immediately her servos begin to poke and prod at sensitive parts of his frame, making him give a breathy laugh as he tries not to squirm.

_ Medics _ ; they always know just where to touch.

When Elina plucks at a particularly sensitive bundle of wires under his plating, he jerks forward with a gasp, and then another laugh. “Eager tonight, aren’t we sweetspark?”

Elina doesn’t make much in reply, just a small  _ uh-huh _ noise as her optics look away in embarrassment. But she keeps moving, keeps playing at components and seams, and  _ Primus _ she’s playing Ironhide like a fine-tuned fiddle. He groans.

“Heh, nothing wrong with that.” He leans forward to press a rather chaste kiss to one of her cheekplates, and sure enough they’re warm from embarrassment as well. Chuckling once again, he opens his intake to scrape at the warm metal with his dentae - not quite a bite, but perhaps a warning of one. He quickly soothes it away with a flick of his glossa when it makes Elina shiver, then begins to make his way down her cheekplate, down her jaw, kissing and nipping until he’s reached her lipplates. He grins before tugging on the bottom derma a bit. Much to his delight, Elina just crashes their lipplates together in a rough kiss.

Ironhide hums. Even as he teased, Elina had continued exploring his frame, trying to make him move. He hasn’t touched her yet, though. Perhaps he should fix that.

Then again, maybe he  _ shouldn’t _ .

Breaking the kiss with one last flick of his gloss, Ironhide looks down at Elina, optics dim and narrowed in amusement. Elina’s already venting a bit harshly. Ironhide tips his helm to the side, almost in fascination.

“Look at you,” he murmurs. Shifting his weight so he can prop himself with one arm, he raises a servo and draws his knuckles down the side of Elina’s face. She presses into them with a short whimper. “Worked yourself up already?” he continues. He doesn’t really say it like a question.

Elina whimpers again, and Ironhide grins.

“ _ Good _ .”

Suddenly, he sits up, settling on his knees between Elina’s thighs and looking down at Elina with the same grin. She squirms under his gaze, servos still raised like she wants to reach out and yank Ironhide back down, but too confused to do so. Nodding to himself like he’s made a decision, Ironhide reaches out and taps at her modesty panel. Elina tries to buck up into the touch, but Ironhide takes his servo away quickly.

“Open up.”

She does so with not resistance, covering her faceplates as if ashamed. Ironhide hums, long and low and pleased.

“ _ Beautiful _ .”

“Ironhide--”

“Uncover that pretty face of yours, sweetspark. I want to see it.”

Elina does, and Ironhide’s grin softens. He rests his servo on her knee, rubbing a reassuring circle into the joint with his thumb. “Good girl.”

For a few moments, he falls silent, simply drinking up the sight of Elina sprawled out against the berth, valve already leaking lubricants onto the surface as she fidgets. He tips his helm to the side again, humming thoughtfully, and Elina whines again.

“Ironhide--”

“Touch yourself, please,” he interrupts, looking back up to her optics. She blinks. Giving a smirk, he adds, “I want to watch you prepare yourself for me.”

Much to his delight, that earns a full-frame shiver. “O-oh.” Elina hesitates a moment, then slowly skims her servo down her frame until she can rub her node with her digits. She shivers again, tilting her helm away with a whimper. Ironhide shuffles a bit, leaning forward.

“Look at me?” he asks, tone softening. “I meant it when I said I want to see that pretty face of yours.” He waits until she tilts her helm back up, and then gives another pleased hum. “There we are, sweetspark. Look at you. Primus, so gorgeous.”

“Ironhide,” Elina says, not quite a whine. She’s starting to move her servo a bit faster, working at her node. Ironhide smiles in approval.

“I could watch you like this all night. You know that, right?” He shakes his helm. “So gorgeous.”

“Ironhide,  _ please _ .”

“Please what, sweetspark?”

This time Elina does whine.

“Please touch me? I want--”

Ironhide gently shushes her. “Not yet, Elina. First, you’re going to put on a show for me.”


End file.
